<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmic Bullshit by KurooCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325286">Cosmic Bullshit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooCrow/pseuds/KurooCrow'>KurooCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Ed is a walking nightmare and so is this fic, Gen, Post Promised Day, Transmigration, a brave sacrifice by hp canon, aka ed wont take shit from someone in a wizard dress, dont expect hp canon to make it out in one piece, ed also isnt afraid to follow up on talk shit get hit, ed says fuck more than I say literally anything, hes a feral man and probably has rabies, hughes is alive because fuck you, in fact he just swears a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooCrow/pseuds/KurooCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed was rather tired of dealing with whatever cosmic bullshit Truth kept deciding to pistol whip his way. It was one round of fuckery after another, from crazed alchemists to the closest being to God ripping the souls out of the country.</p><p>“I have a favor to ask of you, Little Alchemist."</p><p>“Not fucking worth it, whatever it is.” Ed replied. “Not a single chance in hell I listen to your shit. You can kiss my ass. Now put us back.”</p><p>"I need you to eliminate a terrorist regime."</p><p>Ed thinks he's allowed to go just a bit batshit at that curveball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>More in the future I'm sure, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can write a little crossover during quarantine.... as a treat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ed was rather tired of dealing with whatever cosmic bullshit Truth kept deciding to pistol whip his way. It was one round of fuckery after another, from crazed alchemists to the closest being to God ripping the souls out of the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al was on his way back to Central, and Ed wanted a </span>
  <em>
    <span>break.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was sure Al would roll his eyes and say something snarky about how Ed actually relied on the adrenaline rush that came from his assignments, and Ed would tell him to promptly fuck off. Not that made Al any less right, but Ed was sure a few weeks spending time with his brother wouldn’t kill anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, like always, god forbid Mustang actually allow him time off to spend with his brother who </span>
  <em>
    <span>just got his body back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Which, really, wasn’t fair either. Ed had enjoyed a solid month of vacation following the Promised Day in order to help Al recover. He would have taken the time regardless of what any military assholes tried to say, but at least Mustang hadn’t openly complained, and that had to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, a month later he was practically pushed back towards the military by Al—who he expected to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>person to do so—and told to wreck a few cities. Apparently he was getting too antsy and mothering Al too much. Which, again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Ed had been battling or on the run or working through bullshit childhood trauma since he was nine. Staying still didn’t work anymore. He was basically wired to </span><em><span>move</span></em><span>,</span> <span>and he had the feeling the collateral damage he caused wouldn’t be as accepted if he wasn’t a well-known state alchemist. Plus, it was likely that there were quite a few military higher-ups that still wanted him dead even after the coup business, and it’s easier to pick off a target or his family when they have no military ties.</span></p><p>
  <span>He was already infamous, so staying in the military's pocket seemed a small price to pay for possibly keeping his brother safer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again he wasn’t quite sure, if Mustang was going to keep shoving different uniform restrictions at him. His own clothing had been fine earlier, but now that the bastard was going to be Fuhrer, there were issues? Rip off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started simple with mild adjustments to how he wore his own outfits, a casual “Straighten your collar,” or Hughes stopping him to fix whatever nest his hair resembled. Then Hawkeye had handed him a stack of military-issue shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I avoided the more formal ones for you. They match mine. Tight-fitting, flexible, and short-sleeved. Perfect for field work.” She smiled in that rare motherly way and Ed knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed eyed the fabric before moving to take them, muttering, “At least they’re black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havoc laughed from the desk over, “The day Chief gets you in a white shirt is the day I eat my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he didn’t follow through when Ed showed up in a perfect set of formal wear the next day out of pure spite. The photo, however, he was sure would live in Hughes’ wallet forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Ed gradually took to the uniform tops Hawkeye had provided. She was right—they were easy to move in and shockingly comfortable. Also, they looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>paired with leather pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pants that he refused to give up no matter how many times Mustang threatened him. Any other material wouldn’t last a week against a metal knee. He still hadn’t traded out his red coat, either. The only time he wore an official jacket was for more official meetings where Mustang required it, and that seemed enough of a victory for the team. For now, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when Ed made his way to Mustang’s office with his own red coat thrown over his arm and the blue draped carelessly around his shoulders, it was with the normal amount of grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I really needed at a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>payroll </span>
  </em>
  <span>meeting?” He questioned, throwing open the door to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock, Fullmetal.” Mustang drawled in an all too familiar way without looking up from the papers in front of him. “It’s about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> payroll, so I expect you’d want to hear what’s happening.” He finished what he was doing, gave a quick scan over the form, and handed it to Hawkeye who quietly left the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My payroll?” Ed moved to stretch across a chair like a lounging cat, “What, are they finally firing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been nearly three years since you took down a false god and have been working faithfully since.” Roy sighed that I-don’t-understand-what’s-wrong-with-military-assholes sigh and rubbed at his temples. “They want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>promote </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed felt his hand tighten around the arm of the chair. “What the fuck-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was cut off by the familiar low hum of an alchemical reaction. For a moment he thought it was a flashback, and just as he started to recite the periodic table in his mind, his eyes caught the edge of a glowing line tracing itself around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> He hissed, jumping up in his chair and throwing it to the side as quickly as possible. It hit the wall with a thud, and Ed heard a voice from outside question what happened. But he couldn’t form a response, too focused on the symbols stretching their way across the office floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Symbols he didn’t recognize.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang stood with a shout to his team, gloved hand half-way through the motion of a snap. There wasn’t anywhere they could go. The arching lines covered the floor and stretched up the walls above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever was about to happen, they had to accept it. Leaving a circle mid-effect without knowing the intent was the dumbest thing an alchemist could do, and something of this magnitude had the potential to level the building—and everyone in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they waited, making eye contact, and Ed feeling his own panic rise at the fear in Mustang’s. The door cracked open, and everything vanished in a flash of white.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too much white.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The kind of white Ed had nightmares about and hoped to never see again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth sat a few feet away, Ed’s leg extended in a mocking reminder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ed whispered, and felt Mustang close a hand around his arm. The man’s other hand was snapping, trying to defend himself, no matter how impossible. They had been here before. Seen too much to be anything less than deathly afraid. Mustang hadn’t even deserved it last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be time later to reflect on how Mustang seemed genuinely afraid and how this was the most honest emotion Ed had seen from him since the Promised Day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick glance at least reassured Ed that Al wasn’t here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you here.” Truth said, and somehow Ed knew they were addressing Mustang even if there was no physical indicator. “But hello, Little Alchemist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed shuddered. Was Truth here to rip Ed’s alchemy away from him again? He wouldn’t allow it. Ed fought tooth and nail to reaffirm his gate and wouldn’t let some see-through twink change that. He’d punched God before, and he’ll do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you want?” It was as close to a growl as he could get without some seriously illegal chimera alchemy. “We didn’t do anything! The circle wasn’t ours!” Not that it had stopped Truth in the past. Mustang’s nails digging into Ed’s forearm in response proved that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Truth agreed a bit too casually, mouth curling into what Ed supposed was meant to be a smile. “It was mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though he didn't think it was possible, Ed tensed further. "Is this to take my alchemy back, you son of a bitch?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Truth cut in, moving to prop their chin on a hand. The arm where Ed’s used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a favor to ask of you, Little Alchemist. And apparently you as well, Flame.” Their attention shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed’s eyes narrowed then. “What kind of bullshit—you don't have any right to ask a </span>
  <em>
    <span>favor! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What shit show could even make you ask for one?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth laughed then, a cutting sound that chilled Ed’s blood and made Mustang’s idle snapping more frantic. “You haven’t even heard my terms yet!” Then Truth was closer to them than before and Mustang flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Equivalent exchange, Little Alchemist. I believe I have enough to offer.” Their face turned toward where they casually stretched out Ed’s leg again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fucking worth it, whatever it is.” Ed replied. “Not a single chance in hell I listen to your shit. You can kiss my ass. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>put us back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Truth was closer again, standing before Ed with their head tilted. “Or perhaps I let you keep your alchemy in exchange? That arm you got back? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed swore the white of the room dimmed in some sort of fucked up back-up threat.</span>
</p><p><span>“What do you </span><em><span>want?” </span></em><span>Ed forced out through gritted teeth. He wasn’t even afraid anymore. The worst this fucker could do was take a limb or his alchemy. But Ed would reappear in a military office with first-aid and take back his alchemy by force, </span><em><span>again</span></em><span>,</span> <span>if necessary.</span></p><p>
  <span>No, Ed was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This bastard thought they could intimidate Ed into—what? A shopping list? What fucking favor could an almighty entity even need? He heard the hype around those Xingese rolls and wants to try one? Wasn’t likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a simple task to someone so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>accomplished.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Their gaze (or theoretical one) swept across Ed’s military jacket. “I need you to eliminate a terrorist regime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Didn’t we do enough of that already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t in your world. Their leader is a man toying with godhood, but he’s close to defying death. Defying </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed shivered at that tone. “You’ve proven to be… effective in eliminating these sorts of threats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made a sick sort of sense, and Ed knew Al would go </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuts </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Ed confirmed his "multiple world" theories. His body had seen some shit while trapped in the gate, and Al thought it made sense for different worlds to answer to the same Truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if we can’t do it?” Ed questioned, like the smartass he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I leave you on the other side to die.” They informed Ed, like the dumbass he was. Their voice was a bit too sing-songy for Ed to feel comfortable with the statement. ”You want to return home and keep your alchemy. Do what I ask and you get that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ed was about to protest it wasn’t enough of a trade, again, like a dumbass, Mustang twisted his arm and gave the smallest shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who exactly is this leader?” Mustang questioned and Ed was impressed by how steady his voice was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Truth told them of a world with </span>
  <em>
    <span>wizards</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all things. People who drew power from the gate and channeled it through their bodies to impact their surroundings. Truth had to stop multiple times for Ed to inform him how dumb that sounded and that he personally didn’t agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Truth spoke of a man called immortal (damn), who split his soul into </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven </span>
  </em>
  <span>pieces (shit), and branded his followers with a snake and skull tattoo (</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck). </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was some sick parallel of the Promised Day, except this asshole’s goal was to kill everyone who wasn't  of ‘pure blood’. So, a racist too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, Ed was looking forward to kicking the bastard’s head in. ‘Lord Voldemort’. What a shitty name for an evil dictator. Though ‘Father’ or ‘Dwarf in the Flask’ didn’t exactly have a ring to them either. Where was the creativity?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Voldemort split his soul and was now gathering forces while the government looked the other way and denied his existence. He was researching forbidden topics that would get him scarily close to opening a path to the gate, and his goal was to live forever. Truth didn’t seem to have an issue with immortals in their own world, but that was also in exchange for souls. This guy planned to do it for free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed wished he could have Hohenheim teach this guy a thing or two about immortality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a time limit here?” Ed was sure he would have bruises from where Mustang was repetitively fucking with his arm, but allowed it since Mustang at least managed to carry most of the conversation when Ed thought he was going to lose it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless he manages to open the gate.” Truth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That peaked Ed’s interest again. “Then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then time’s up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Truth vanished without another word along with the white of the gate. Apparently they knew enough now, but Ed still had, like, a million questions at least. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were falling, Ed’s hands scrambling for a purchase and wrapping around what was either Mustang’s wrists or ankles in an effort not to be separated. The sensation lasted longer than normal before Ed found himself slammed against the harsh surface of what he was pretty sure was wood. One of his hands moved to brush against it and he groaned. Yup, a solid wooden table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have been impressed it survived if he wasn’t frantically trying to catch his breath. “At least there weren’t any freaky hands,” He managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fullmetal.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mustang hissed and pushed away from him with considerable effort. The general froze again, hands shifting subtly, but obviously enough that Ed realized he was bracing for combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Ed snapped, pushing himself up. “What kind of bullshit did that bastard drop us into—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a circle surrounding them of what Ed assumed to be wizards, judging by the way they all had sticks pointed at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wands,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he silently corrected himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved and saw a younger one with vibrant hair jump, a harsh light erupting from her wand. It collided with the arching alchemical energy still surrounding them and fizzled out not even an inch into the circle now scorched into the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonks! Careful!” Another yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed felt his eyes widen in a blank confusion. That… wasn’t Amestrian. But he fully understood it. It was like when he'd finally started understanding the Xingese that Ling would spout just to test him. This language… he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt some gift from Truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, shit, listen-” Ed rushed out. They all turned their attention to him with furrowed brows, and Ed mimicked the expression. Taking a moment, he considered the sentence he heard from the man and forced his body to reply in kind. It was like drawing a basic circle—something he could do, but not necessarily explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we didn’t know where we would land.” While Ed spoke and raised his hands in a sign of peace he saw Mustang quickly realizing the same things about their language capabilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for the interruption.” Any evidence of Truth’s influence was suddenly gone and Mustang flashed that ‘you’ll sell me your soul and say thanks’ smile. “There was a bit of an incident and it appears we didn’t land where we intended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you get in here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One man with shockingly mangled hair fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled </span>
  </em>
  <span>and were those </span>
  <em>
    <span>fangs? Holy shit sweet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, like I said. Complete accident. May I ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> we are?” Mustang stood slowly, keeping his hands open and visible the entire time he addressed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed remained seated, but kept his eyes trained on the wizard opposite him. His leg hurt anyways. He was fully comfortable staying off their threat radar for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ed coughed, almost instantly cancelling out his previous plan of letting Mustang deal with this bullshit. Some knowledge he didn’t expect flashed through Ed’s mind, and he gestured towards the wizard before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Albus? Dumsomething?” Because seeing the letters (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> were those letters strange) spell out this wizard's name gave no hint at a pronunciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albus Dumbledore.” the man confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the way no one yelled at him for giving away that info, Ed assumed he actually was pretty famous around here and Truth wasn’t exaggerating. “Oh, perfect, okay. We were told to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang sighed in that way he usually did when Ed had no concept of subtlety, and took over. “We’re no threat. We want to help in your fight. We just didn’t expect to get dropped on what appears to be your dining room table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the Order of Something that Truth had mentioned. They're allies, and most likely people they could actually trust with their identities. They were all working to take down Voldemort, just like they had in the first war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant Mustang straightened from his innocent civilian stance to the one that commands armies. “Fuhrer Roy Mustang of Amestris at your service. This is Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric.” He introduced while giving his most polite bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed gave a half-assed wave and stood, hands braced against his leg as the metal resisted the movement for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get in?” The fang-dog-man questioned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearing in their meeting must have been similar to dropping in the middle of the Fuhrer’s office, judging by their reactions. Ed counted his few blessings that they hadn’t attacked yet, since the electricity had stopped crackling. They were sitting targets, or standing targets, on their </span>
  <em>
    <span>dining room table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that’s a topic better discussed sitting down.” Thank god for once Mustang had the same train of thought. He just hoped Mustang’s dumb charm thing worked this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re from the military?” Dumbledore questioned, wand away and hands clasped behind his back. He was the picture of open trust, but it only set Ed further on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang kept up that smile while directing his full innocence towards Dumbledore. “Yes, we were asked to assist with a certain dark wizard problem you have been having. We were informed that your government… wasn’t the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooperative</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that we should seek out the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who sent that order?” Another man asked with a sneer that drew Ed into an immediate dislike of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God.” Ed informed him with the most Hawkeye-deadpan look he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang let out an audible sigh and slumped his shoulders, rubbing at his forehead. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fullmetal. For once, please, shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He muttered in a rushed Amestrian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed shrugged. Fine, he would let Mustang try to explain where their government could possibly be located that the wizards would never have heard of it. He flopped back down to sit on the edge of the table and swing his leg in an effort to relax the muscles there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re from a small community of magical folk, fairly hidden even to your world.” Mustang lied through that innocent expression. “I’m afraid most information is classified as our magic is… different, in a way. But You-Know-Who poses a threat to us all now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause where the wizards glanced at each other and seemed to have silent conversations. Which, was that a thing they could do? Could they read minds? Ed immediately dug through his mental folders for the most difficult equations he could comprehend and set that as a constant static in his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to sound like a bitch,” Ed broke the awkward silence and Mustang gave him a look that said very well that he did, in fact, sound like a bitch. “but we just traveled a long way and interacting with Truth is fucking exhausting. Do you have any snacks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to snap one of the witches into action. “Oh, you poor thing.” A woman that looked like exactly what he would picture if someone said ‘loving mother’ cooed, brushing a hand over Ed’s hair. If he wasn’t on such thin ice with these wizards, he would have slapped that hand away. He could see the amusement in Mustang’s eyes as the woman moved to adjust his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a child! Skin and bones, too. Take a seat, dear, I’ll fetch some tea and lunch.” Her gaze flashed to Mustang with a malice he didn’t expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone burst into action then. The woman rushed from the dining room into what was, assumedly, a kitchen, and a man that had ‘secret evil villain’ written all over his sneering face followed. The wizards around them took their seats at the table and every eye stayed perfectly trained on the two foreigners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang and Ed followed suit, sitting in the middle of the four empty chairs at the end of the table. In the time they waited for the two to return, Ed turned to Mustang with a pensive expression and commented in a calm Amestrian, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>At the start of that… I’ve never heard you that quiet before, and I’ve seen you </span>
  </em>
  <span>asleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whipping around to face him with frantic eyes, Mustang scolded, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You told God to kiss your ass. What the fuck was I supposed to do?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed snorted out a laugh, leaning back in his chair casually. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve seen that motherfucker enough times. I’m pretty sure they’ve spent more time raising me than </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hohenheim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang’s lips curled and the same fang-dog-man hit the table with his hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>English, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize.” Mustang covered and Ed rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you heard him, secret society and all. Not used to dealing with outsiders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good English for a secret society. Not even an accent.” Okay, Ed was starting to get irritated with the fang man, even if he did look cool as hell. But Truth definitely could have given them some kind of heads up or an idea for a better cover story than forcing Mustang to pull ‘secret country’ out of his ass. No way would they buy that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed narrowed his eyes, throwing his best East country accent into the words. “Studied for a while. ‘Sides, we got differen’ accents too.” Mustang gave him an amused look as he normally did when Ed let his accent slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Ed continued and any trace of the Eastern accent was gone, “You learn to fake it pretty quick when people will look down on you for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fondly remembered the time he and Havoc almost gave Falman a heart attack by speaking in their heaviest Eastern accents. But if he had shown up for his state alchemy exam slurring words together and using Eastern slang he probably wouldn’t have even been given the chance to participate. God, or he would have been called the Eastern Alchemist. The Accent Alchemist. The Can’t-Speak-Common-Amestrian Alchemist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Ed wouldn’t put it past Bradley to pull something like that. Hell, he was just lucky he wasn’t called the Halfmetal Alchemist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like a very kind community.” Another wizard with a mustache commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t discriminate based on something as stupid as blood status, so…” As he spoke Ed held up his hands in front of him and examined his nails as if he wasn’t wearing his normal white gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words probably would have started a riot if the kind woman and evil guy hadn’t returned at that exact moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I reheated some soup from earlier. I hope it’s okay.” The woman said, sending the guy a meaningful glance that Ed really didn’t care enough to decipher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the spoon eagerly, Ed felt Mustang put a hand on his knee under the table. He gave him a barely noticeable shake of the head, and Ed huffed. What, the bastard was worried about poisoning now? Fuck, Ed was hungry from that mess and if Truth wanted this job done then they can damn well protect Ed from anything or shove his soul back if he dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed jerked his leg away and tore into his soup like a wild badger. Mustang sighed, probably thought ‘why me, god?’ and joined Ed in eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what are your names?” Dumbledore asked from across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roy Mustang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed, pleased that for once they got to ignore formalities (probably to try to seem harmless and worm their way into the wizard’s good graces), mumbled his answer through a bite of chicken. “Ed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of something like confusion in Dumbledore’s eyes. “Where were you born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed stopped eating, a sense of dread slowly rising. “Uh, Amestris?” He prefered to stay vague and not give away his hometown when Granny was still living there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang nodded an agreement to Ed’s sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell…?” The witch with the pink hair questioned quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there an issue?” Mustang asked, the perfect picture of innocence with his hands folded neatly on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Dog-man leaned back and crossed his arms. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we said we wanted to help. I get you’re suspicious of new people but we haven’t even tried anything yet.” Ed grumbled. It was quite hypocritical of him to expect immediate trust, yet never trust a figure in his life that he hasn’t known for at least ten years, but whatever. He had enough reason not to trust people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You haven’t exactly made yourselves appear very trustworthy! Why the fuck isn’t it working? You can’t even do this right, Snivellus?” He gestured to them as he spoke and the last sentence was directed to the bat guy with a scowl. Mustang narrowed his eyes at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What isn’t working?” Ed raised his hand in a questioning motion. The wizards shared glances like that time their mother found Ed and Al transmuting the fridge into a step stool to reach desserts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang was certainly content to ruin their nights further as he said, “I certainly hope you wouldn’t have tried to slip anything into our meals. We are, of course, trained with immunity to those sorts of things. Plus, that could start issues with our nation if our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuhrer </span>
  </em>
  <span>were to be attacked.” The wizards didn’t seem to know exactly what a Fuhrer was, but they could tell it was an important position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Ed was disappointed by them. Truth said they were trusting to a fault, but they hadn’t even tried to restrain them aside from the one blocked spell that Ed saw. They let them sit at the table and eat with them after some half-assed story and hadn’t killed them or locked their asses in some dungeon? What the fuck was this, amateur hour? But damned if they weren’t gonna use the hell out of that, and it looked like Mustang was already well at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, I think we’re entitled to some veritaserum when two strangers drop into the middle of our </span>
  <em>
    <span>warded headquarters.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dog-man scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Verta-what?” Ed scrunched his nose. Whatever that was, it didn’t sound good, and Ed pushed his almost empty bowl away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not have veritaserum in your home, Mr. Mustang?” The address from Dumbledore seemed to throw Mustang for a loop and Ed let out a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Mustang.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ed laughed into his arm and ignored Mustang even when he hit Ed’s side with his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what’s amusing?” Dumbledore looked between them with a smile still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mustang.” Ed bit his lip to stop another round of laughter. “Pretty sure the bastard hasn’t been addressed that casually since he was my age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang, the smug asshole, just kept his easygoing expression and returned, “Unlike some people, I accept my role in the military and address superiors with the proper respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>superiors anymore, you bastard.” Ed muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink witch let out a noise. “Don’t have superiors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering the question like a normal person, Mustang just switched the conversation around. “Yes, well, what exactly is veritaserum? Which I can assume you just tried to dose me and my subordinate with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore released a heavy sigh, sounding every bit like the old man he appeared. Ed really didn’t get how this old guy was one of the strongest wizards. Then again—Bradley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veritaserum is a potion that forces the drinker to speak the absolute truth. I apologize for going to such measures, but you must understand we are in a time of crisis. There is war building outside and we have children of the Order staying with us.” A few  gasps rippled around the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albus!” Dog-man yelled, “Don’t tell them about the kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said.” Mustang interrupted the brewing argument with that voice that said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>pay attention to him. “We are representatives from a foreign nation. We mean you and your people no harm. I can imagine how difficult it must be to bring in new fighters, but surely there must be some way we can prove we mean well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put just enough charm in his voice that the pink one’s hair shifted to match her blush—and wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>awesome? Ed was determined to learn her secret—and looked around the room. When no one answered Mustang added, “A diagnostic spell of some sort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, roll up your sleeves.” Dog-man let out a short laugh that sounded more like a bark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, I doubt the Dark Lord would send in marked followers.” Mustache admonished with a shockingly gentle expression. Well, at least Ed got one name, as long as that actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>some weird wizard name and not a mistranslation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Mustang motioned for Ed to follow suit and both rolled up sleeves to reveal arms only marked by criss-crossing scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Sirius muttered at the sight. “Fuck happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed just glowered in response because he didn’t think “Metaphorically punched God and had to deal with the consequences, and also my father’s immortal kind-of twin,” would go over very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Albus cleared his throat to gain attention. Ed didn’t miss the way Mustang’s lips twitched because the bastard knew he didn’t even have to do that much to get the undivided attention of anyone present. “We can also cast a  few simple charms. They would dispel any magic disguising your true forms. It would be a start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang had barely nodded his consent when Dumbledore’s wand was out and a weird tingling sensation swept down his spine. There was no visible light to that spell, but it felt vaguely similar to when Al tried to teach him to sense the Dragon’s Pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the key word there. Ed’s approach to alchemy was much less ‘feel the flow of energy around you’ and much more ‘force the energy to bend to your will’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever their magic truly was, Dumbledore cancelled it and gave a friendly expression. “It seems you are at least who you appear to be.” Ed felt a rush of relief that they weren’t all looking at him like he just stole the last pastry in a brass meeting anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume you were hoping to stay here with us?” Albus presumed. Sirius opened his mouth to protest that, but was stopped by Dumbledore raising a hand. “If so, I would ask you allow an Order member to stay with you at all times. Just until we know you a bit better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Ed knew that despite how kindly the offer was presented, it wasn’t exactly an option if they wanted to stay. Plus, now that they supposedly knew where the Secret Hidden Headquarters was, they probably wouldn’t be allowed to leave and spread that information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Thank you for the gracious offer.” Mustang replied in a sickly-sweet tone that made Ed give him a disgusted look. Sirius, on the other hand, was looking at Mustang with a tone so wildly different from his previous suspicion that it made Ed want to throw up on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s had his fair share of Mustang’s awful flirting, thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he was much better, but he thought sharing a fine boot meal with his first crush was a pretty good bonding experience. Certainly a time to remember, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a long breath, Ed stood from the table. “Fuckin’ sweet. So, can someone show me where I can sleep or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizards all looked at each other like they were drawing mental straws until mustache man stands up. “Of course.” He gestured for Ed to follow and cleared his throat awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed glanced to Mustang and received a quick signal that he was clear to follow the man. Mustang would trust him to handle any threats himself anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Edward, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed nodded. “Yeah, but call me Ed or Elric. Edward feels weird from most people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hum he replied, “Alright. I’m Remus Lupin, but you can call me Remus.” For a moment Ed was confused why he offered his first name in a joking way, but resigned it to some weird wizard culture thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, shit, now that he wasn’t on the bad end of a wand, Ed was fully ready to have a breakdown and pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking magic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone: how did Ed get his alchemy back though?</p><p>Me: good fuckin question</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quarantine got me kickin out 9k in two days its time to fuckin party</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disappointed was a pretty good word to describe Ed’s opinion of the room he was shown. There was one bed, a single rusted metal cabinet, and the walls were splotched with water damage and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>was that mold in the corner?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed turned to face Remus as soon as they stepped in. “I’m guessing I’m sharing this room with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, producing another simple bed from his wand with an ease that made Ed question his entire life. “Yes, at least for a while.” Remus answered, flashing a smile that Ed appreciated after that tense dinner downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I clean it up a bit?” Ed swore to brag to Mustang that for once he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked for permission, even if it was only because he didn’t want to piss off the wizard he would be staying with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyeing the dirty room cautiously, Remus replied, “I suppose. I truthfully don’t remember  any high-level cleaning charms to deal with the damage and Molly has been too busy with the kids to ask her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all, the phrase ‘the kids’ struck a fear into Ed that he didn’t want to acknowledge. Were these wizards using child soldiers? It was a bit hypocritical of him to judge, but when had he ever let that stop him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed wandered towards the window in the room. The windowsill was covered in a heavy layer of dust, and Ed used his jacket sleeve to wipe it off before jerking the window open. It was almost disgusting how much he appreciated the rush of fresh air that entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to the side Ed took off his gloves and shoved them in his pockets. Placing his palms against the wall and closing his eyes he took a deep breath to try to determine the composition of the house. It was rather nauseating to have the layout and information for the entire building rushing through his mind, but did his best to isolate his thoughts to the one room he was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. There was a steady drip of water from an outside roof tile- it must have rained recently- and Ed detoured for a moment to stretch and restructure the roofing tile to cover the exposed area. Taking a moment to analyze the tile- silica, alumina, magnesia- </span>
  <em>
    <span>clay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he began to draw from one one tile to push it into the various cracks and holes. It would work short-term as long as they weren’t hit with a wild storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was done he retreated back to the water and damage inside of the walls. Deconstructing that into oxygen and hydrogen was fairly simple, and he was content letting the new gasses exist inside the walls for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The molds were common: hypocreaceae- acremonium, specifically- and weren’t the kind to produce mycotoxin. So, they were completely harmless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was shockingly tempting to just shove the mold further into the wall and call it a day, but he had the feeling that would come back to bite him in the ass. Plus, if Al ever found out (and Ed didn’t doubt he would somehow) he would tear Ed a new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, carefully, Ed focused his energy on the various spreads of mold, deconstructing it slowly. He stopped the transmutation there, and ignored the mold remains that fell from the ceiling and landed on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was done, Ed moved onto the easiest task. The wallpaper was vinyl and ink, and simple enough to stretch and reform just as he had the roofing tile. And if he happened to reform the ink into a cooler decor pattern- well, he had the feeling no one would miss the hideous floral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew back then, letting the alchemical energy fizzle out before he opened his eyes. “Done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was looking at the walls with something between awe and terror, mouth open. With an awkward laugh Ed brushed the dust off of his arms and asked, “Got a broom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Remus turned to fully face him. “Did… did you just line the walls with </span>
  <em>
    <span>animal skulls?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>sheep</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed grinned. His brother would be so proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now Remus wasn’t looking at the improved wallpaper. His eyes were trained on Ed’s hands. Ed, assuming it was the different scars across them, hastily pulled his gloves back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t use a wand for any of that.” Remus commented, drawing his own and vanishing the pile of mold flakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have just vanished the mold?” Ed returned immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shrug Remus continued, “Is it normal for your people not to use wands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a considerable time for Ed to remember Mustang had claimed they were some hidden country. “Oh, that wasn’t magic. It’s alchemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alchemy? Like turning lead to gold?” Remus raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, but that’s illegal.” Ed huffed. “Plus, lead isn’t as common of a resource as people seem to think it is. Otherwise I’d be fuckin’ rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just said it was illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus made a pained noise and walked towards his bed. He waved his wand a few times with no visible effects, but Ed’s guess was some kind of alarms to let him know if Ed got up in the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest, kid. I’m sure they’ll have more questions tomorrow.” Remus advised, grabbing some clothes from the rusty wardrobe Ed hadn’t bothered to fix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Remus went back into the hall presumably to change somewhere, Ed sighed and removed his jacket. He would keep his boots on overnight if only to keep the whole metal leg secret for a while longer. While the rest of the house was rather cold the room was warm enough for him to toss his jacket to the floor for the night along with the red coat he had kept tied around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed moved to his own bed and took a seat, leaning against the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. God, he wished Al was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thrown into a world with </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic </span>
  </em>
  <span>and had seen it first hand. It was driving him nuts, seeing them so carelessly violate everything he knew about alchemy. Truth mentioned them drawing energy from the gate and through themselves, but where was the exchange? Did they sacrifice their own energy? Fuck, their health? Lifespan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t any obvious effects, but that was a question for the morning. Ed sorely hoped those wizards were prepared for his questions on their magic system. Once again, he thought about how much Al would have loved this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al would know the exact questions to ask, and would probably have a dozen theories on how qi directly related to the wizard’s magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut off by Remus re-entering the room. Remus’ eyes scanned his sleeveless top, leather pants, and boots with a guilty expression. “Do you need some clothes to wear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t even occur to Ed to transmute his clothes into something more comfortable. He was so used to sleeping on the road (literally many times) in whatever he wore that day. “Oh, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes didn’t leave him, though, trained on the scar that mangled most of his right shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed coughed into his hand, drawing Remus’ attention away from the scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Remus began, eyes drifting through the room and noticeably avoiding Ed, “Full moon in a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ed answered, furrowing his brow in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a secure space in the basement if you need it.” Remus said it gently, but Ed just stared blankly. “We also have a potions master- Severus Snape, you met him earlier- he can provide wolfsbane if you didn’t bring enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t bring enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently thinking Ed’s confusion was an act, Remus just gave him the “It’s alright. The gold eyes give it away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Ed hadn’t noticed that Remus’ eyes nearly matched his, if a touch less vibrant. Whatever gold eyes supposedly meant, Ed didn’t feel like dealing with it at the moment. “Uh, yeah, sure, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to take that pitying look anymore,  Ed turned away from Remus and extended one leg. He pressed his head back against the wall, trying to calm his racing thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few moments for Remus to fall asleep. Ed was shocked at how easily he slept with a stranger in the room, but then remembered the strange spells he cast before leaving. He was probably even safer than before Ed arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was then a welcome peace with only the sound of Remus softly snoring. Ed sighed, reaching down to his military jacket and pulling his small notebook from the pocket with a pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed visibly jumped when the wall beside him crumbled and formed a small square window. His journal discarded and hands ready to clap, Ed turned to see the bastard himself peering through the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fullmetal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mustang</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, I thought I heard your annoying voice through there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mustang whispered with a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed rolled his eyes and leaned forward to see Sirius asleep behind Mustang. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck, dude? Can’t even let me sleep in peace?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyeing his outfit and the open journal beside him, Mustang answered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We both know you weren’t planning on sleeping.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be rude.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a silence then where Mustang’s face softened into something almost concerning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I still have my alchemy and Truth was kind enough to </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> rip off another limb so-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what I meant!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mustang cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed wasn’t really sure how to respond. Mustang quite literally tore apart a wall just to ask if he was okay? There was time to discuss strategy in the morning so it’s not like he had anything important to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Ed didn’t know how to explain his current state. Because, really, Truth not ripping off a limb </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>good enough for the time being. They had even been dumped right into the lap of the people they were supposed to find. Truth had been shockingly considerate in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contrary to popular belief, Ed wasn’t completely socially inept. It wasn’t a question of if he had a headache or his leg hurt. Getting thrown here was a terrifying change and Mustang wanted to know how he was handling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ed didn’t know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was overwhelming panic practically overflowing from any part of his brain concerned with alchemy since the magic was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was expected to gain the trust of complete strangers, and told to take down </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>evil immortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dragging up way too many negative memories for Ed’s liking. But it was the only way he would ever see his family again. Winry, Ling, Hughes, Hawkeye, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Al.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were all back in Amestris with no idea of where Ed and Mustang went. Now Ed had to live knowing that Al would be arriving in Central any day and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>vanished.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, Edward. Are you alright?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was Mustang again with that look that was damn near paternal and Ed didn’t need to fucking deal with right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t speak Amestrian.” Ed clapped as quietly as he could and reassembled the wall. “Fuckin’ bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can still hear you, Fullmetal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck off!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had already left the room when Ed finally opened his eyes. It was much later than he usually slept, but he figured he was allowed the time after yesterday. The thought of going downstairs and answering countless questions made him consider rolling over and trying to sleep for another week or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his luck Mustang would charge in in twenty minutes and physically drag him downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed sighed, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth and standing from the bed. There was a small note on the wall next to the bed that let him know where he could find Remus and the others when he got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan he walked to the window and threw it open. The fresh air was enough to wake him at least enough to face people. He moved to rest his arms against the windowsill and lean outside only to find his arms colliding with a solid barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing back to test it again he realized there was in fact some sort of invisible wall that rippled when he touched it and wouldn’t allow his fingers to pass through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit.” He muttered. No wonder they felt confident enough to leave him alone. Unable to seek some solace from the outside air, Ed resigned himself to finding the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to reach for his familiar red coat before pausing. If they were going to pass off the story of being foreign military sent here it would probably help to look the part. So, grumbling, he snatched the wrinkled military coat off of the floor and slipped it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part of him that rebelled against literally anything Mustang said prevented him from even attempting to smooth out the fabric before wandering down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting the door click closed behind him, Ed retraced his steps from the previous night with the help of Remus’ directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang sat at the dining room table with a few of the wizards from the previous night as well as a few additions looking as polished as ever. The various wizards eyed him and Ed knew they must be wondering how he and Mustang work in the same building. Where Mustangs uniform was in perfect condition, Ed’s was wrinkled and covered in dust marks. Where Mustang’s hair was as neatly combed as ever, Ed’s was half in a weak braid and half forming a tangled lion's mane around his face.  It made Ed want to dump a pitcher of milk on the bastard. How dare he be so awake in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed gave a half-assed nod to the collected group and bee-lined it to the steaming cup he saw in front of Mustang. Grabbing the coffee cup before Mustang could protect it, Ed wasted no time in slamming the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My coffee.” Mustang whined as if it wasn’t a common occurrence by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making a disgusted face as he set the cup down Ed complained, “Shit, at least use some sugar. That’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed moved around the table and let himself drop into the open seat across from Mustang. Immediately, he fell forward and his forehead hit the table. He held up his hands in a prayer motion. Ed pleaded, “Gimme like ten minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustang eyed his dust-covered sleeve and scrunched his nose. “It’s been twelve hours, Fullmetal. Do you have any respect for your uniform?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerking into a sitting position, Ed took off the jacket and threw it across the table at Mustang’s face with a, “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fullmetal.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As much as Ed wanted to ignore that tone he also wanted to not deal with an angry Mustang later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Ed gave the most half-assed salute he could and considered that an even compromise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was saved from any further comments by the kind woman from last night entering with a plate in her arms and three floating behind her. “Oh, Ed! You’re awake just in time for breakfast! The kids should be down soon. Also, I don’t know if we were introduced last night. My name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Ed forgot about the kids. Unfortunate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he quickly forgot about it all over again as the full breakfast spread was placed on the table in front of him. He was quick to scoop a pile of scrambled eggs and sausage onto his plate before anyone else could act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat he clapped and rearranged the metal in the fork provided to form a pair of chopsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyes jumped from where Mustang was grabbing his fork and back to Ed before he questioned, “Chopsticks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physical therapy.” Ed barely managed through a mouthful of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Therapy?” Remus repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Ed answered, “Yeah, from when I lost my arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you-” Arthur cut himself off and Ed could practically feel everyone’s eyes on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it back, though.” Ed chirped as if it was a normal situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing in this house Ed was starting to appreciate, it was the way he kept getting saved from conversations by other people entering. This time it was an entire herd of teenagers that looked to be about three or four years younger than Ed- not that he was any good at guessing ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all chatting amongst themselves casually until the first noticed the two new additions to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” The dark-skinned girl trailed off and looked to the other adults for answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning! This is Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. They were sent to help us and arrived yesterday after you were asleep.”  Arthur greeted before gesturing to each as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure.” Mustang nodded in greeting from across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed twisted fully in his chair to face them and held up a peace sign. “Yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arthur then motioned to each kid in turn as he said, “Gentleman, I’d like to introduce you to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all had the same vibrant red hair as Molly except for the one introduced as Hermione. Were they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>her kids?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You some kinda military?” Ron questioned while crossing his arms. Ed was impressed by the amount of suspicion this kid already showed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuhrer Roy Mustang of Amestris and Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric.” Mustang formally introduced them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned then, brows furrowed in thought. “Fuhrer… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hitler? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you German?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? Are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ed had no idea what she was talking about, but it probably wasn’t good judging by her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Germany?” Hermione tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless you?” Ed guessed. Apparently that wasn’t the right answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Hermione mimicked Ron’s stance with a frown, “Why would your country send you if you’re Fuhrer? Wouldn’t they send someone with a lower rank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed almost wanted to warn this girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be smart and get on Mustang’s radar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good question.” Mustang acknowledged while resting his chin on interlaced fingers. “Unfortunately, most of that information is classified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed and Ed saw that spark in her eyes like he and Al when they swore to find out how to make a philosopher’s stone. He would attend her funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that we were all introduced, let’s enjoy our breakfast and we can talk afterwards.” Molly advised while shepherding the teens to another table Ed hadn’t fully noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hah! He finally got to avoid the kids table. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ed, would you like to sit with them?” Molly questioned with a gentle hand on his unscarred shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind. He was burning this place to the ground before nightfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Ed forced out instead of informing her just what he thought about that question. He would pretend he didn’t see Mustang holding back a laugh while Molly returned to her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you work together?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed wondered if she just didn’t want to make the connection that Ed was in the military and also apparently looked like a fifteen year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” Mustang and Ed deadpanned in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly do you do as a fuhrer?” Sirius joined in. The fact Hermione was the only one who seemed to recognize the leader of their government system was kind of horrifying to Ed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lead our military and state.” Mustang informed, casually setting down his fork since he was being roped into a more intense conversation. Ed used the opportunity to slam the rest of his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned, “Like the Minister of Magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment while Ed assumed Mustang was trying to remember what Truth had said about the roll. “Similar, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you look so young!” Molly gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am. You also seem young to be responsible for so many children. Are some of them your siblings?” Mustang returned with a smile Ed had seen far too many times the past few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blushed and Ed gagged, earning a laugh from Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you really don’t know where Germany is?” Remus brought Ed into conversation since Mustang was occupied complimenting Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never heard of it. We’re pretty closed off.” Ed shrugged in response. He had the feeling not knowing the geography here was going to make him feel extremely dumb in the coming days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re happy to have you join us.” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Nice to get out for a while. I haven’t been allowed to leave since I threatened the old Fuhrer with a spear when I was twelve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as the table turned to face him collectively. Sirius moved to laugh it off and Mustang interrupted, “No, he’s serious. He decided to threaten the Fuhrer in an exam where he was supposed to demonstrate his skill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus, his faithful guard dog for the foreseeable future, looked like he was just told he would die within the week. Ed couldn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, why me?” Remus muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quiet enough, however, as Mustang scoffed, “God has no place in the presence of Edward Elric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius barked out a laugh and Remus buried his head in his hands with a muffled, “I noticed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remus: I'm sorry you're a werewolf so young :(<br/>Ed: a whatwolf<br/>Remus: w... werewolf<br/>Ed: oh like a chimera?<br/>Remus: what<br/>Ed: what</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ed is just a leetle creeture.... just a feral boye... he cannot change this....<br/>Also thank you to everyone who has commented they bring me such joy you can't even imagine &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had just finished eating when there was a <em> woosh </em>from the other room and Dumbledore entered a moment later. </p><p>“Good morning.” He greeted jovially. “Is there time for a quick meeting?”</p><p>The wizards still seated around the table all straightened their posture while Molly was quick to levitate the plates towards the kitchen and motion for the teens to follow. They did, reluctantly, and Ed was proud that he wasn’t included in that group.</p><p>“Now, gentleman.” Dumbledore sat and nodded to Mustang and Ed in turn. “As you know I asked Sirius and Remus to shadow you for the time being. However, their time would be much better used in support of the coming war effort.”</p><p>Sirius snorted and muttered something under his breath. Dumbledore ignored it like a champ and continued, “Therefore, I would like to suggest we make a vow to allow you to walk through the manor freely.”</p><p>Ed blinked. “Vow?” What, all he needed was to promise not to report them to the Dark Lord and they were home free?</p><p>“Of course we can.” Mustang nodded. “I would, however, like to know the exact terms first.”</p><p>Dumbledore nodded, “Nothing too drastic, of course, just a few guarantees of where your loyalties are and that we can expect you not to cause too much trouble.”</p><p>Ed wondered if he should tell Dumbledore that wasn’t a promise he could make given his record. But Mustang was leveling Dumbledore with that look like he was happy to have a challenge and Ed was content to sit back and watch this unfold.</p><p>“Yes, that’s to be expected. But I assure nothing to stop us from taking action in the future should there be any incidents?” Mustang adopted his standard negotiation pose of resting his chin on interlace fingers.</p><p>Dumbledore smiled and adopted a tone like he was lecturing to a child. “We merely want to make sure the kids aren’t in any immediate danger.”</p><p>At that point Ed was content to zone out the rest of this dick-measuring contest until they reached an agreement. He had seen enough of Mustang talking circles around politicians to last him the rest of his life.</p><p>Instead, he spent his time working through a few equations in his head that he hadn’t quite cracked. It was one thing to get the knowledge from Truth, but another entirely to put into practice. He still had to go through the steps and figure out the circles on his own.</p><p>Which reminded him he still wanted to fully decipher just what made up Mustang’s flame alchemy-</p><p>“Edward?” Dumbledore was looking at him expectantly with a hand outstretched.</p><p>Leaning forward Ed connected their hands solidly in a high-five. “Sure, yeah, sounds good.”</p><p>Dumbledore looked down at his hand in confusion and Mustang sighed.</p><p>“Take his hand, Fullmetal.” Mustang dragged a hand down his face and gave Ed a look of defeat.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He clasped his hand with Dumbledore’s. Remus moved to stand next to them and raised his wand while saying, “Are you, Edward Elric, a member of the Amestrian military sent here to aide the Order of the Phoenix in their fight against Voldemort, and do you swear you do not hold any intention to harm or betray the residents of Grimmauld Place?"</p><p>Ed nodded. “Sure.” A thin red light left Remus’ wand and wound around their hands before sinking into their skin.</p><p>“Sweet.” Ed chimed. “So we done here?”</p><p>As soon as that portion of the meeting was deemed over and Dumbledore left, Ed was ushered out the door of the kitchen and into the next room where the herd of teenagers sat. Something about ‘the grown-ups talking’. Which, what bullshit. Ed <em> was </em>an adult unless the age of maturity was a lot higher here.</p><p>But Mustang had handed him his newly cleaned uniform and signaled for him to go along with it and Ed didn’t bother to fight over it. Maybe the kids would have some kind of information. But he really didn’t want to find out <em> now. </em>He wanted a nap mostly.</p><p>Ed rolled his shoulders in irritation at the fabric once again covering them. His red coat was <em> so much </em>softer than this itchy shit. The room they settled in at least had comfortable chairs all angled around a fireplace, and Ed wasted no time in claiming the one closest and curling into it.</p><p>Hermione raced to the nearest chair and sat sideways to face Ed. “You’re also military?”</p><p>Ed sighed. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Mustang gave the whole formal announcement and everything.”</p><p>He was already starting to regret listening to Mustang. Especially judging by the two twins conspiring in the corner and occasionally glancing his way.</p><p>“A Lieutenant-Colonel is pretty high ranking, isn’t it? Aren’t you kind of young for that?” Hermione pressed further.</p><p>Ed shuffled in his spot, pulling out his journal and flipping to the next available page. “They wanted to promote me before I left. I don’t pretend to understand anything those bastards decide.”</p><p>The language seemed to catch Hermione off guard and she paused in her questioning with a look of concentration.</p><p>“So how did you get that scar?” The tiny one-Ginny?-asked while propping her chin on an open palm. Ed sent her a glare and hoped she would get the message to leave him alone for a while.</p><p>Ginny held up her hands in a surrender. At least one of them got the memo. “Why does he call you Fullmetal?” Or maybe not.</p><p>Ed snapped the journal shut with a huff. “The fuck is this, interrogate Ed hour?”</p><p>“Mate, you can’t expect us not to be curious when you show up outta nowhere.” Ron said in an accusatory tone. “Least you could do is answer our questions.”</p><p>Ed was tempted to ask why they were even <em> there. </em> They clearly weren’t part of the war effort. Not just because of their age- but because of how young they <em> acted. </em>Every single one had that bright-eyed innocence of someone who’s heard about the war but never fought in it. Like Ed and Al before the failed resurrection.</p><p>Throwing up his arms Ed replied, “Fine! I got the scar when my fucking arm was ripped off and Fullmetal refered to the automail. Happy?”</p><p>It wasn’t completely a lie, but Ed didn’t think they were ready to hear the truth behind either answer. This didn’t seem like a society where kids would decide to try to resurrect their mother with taboo alchemy.</p><p>Ginny and Ron flinched away from the outburst while Hermione asked, “Automail?”</p><p>“A prosthetic limb.” He sniffed and did his best to re-settle in his chair. If these kids were so fucking determined for answers then they would get them. “My sister built it for me after I <em> lost my arm.” </em></p><p>“How did you lose it?” Ginny followed up. If nothing else Ed had to give her credit for being nearly as reckless as he was.</p><p>“Tried to fistfight God.” Ed deadpanned and flipped his book back open. Which-</p><p>“Is there a library here?” He asked, and almost jumped at the way Hermione practically lit up.</p><p>“Oh, great.” Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>Hermione jumped to her feet and went to grab for Ed’s hand while exclaiming, “Yeah, I can show you the way!”</p><p>It was only a section of his brain that reminded him this was a <em> child </em> (Selim flashed through his thoughts) that stopped him from flipping her on instinct. Instead, he dodged the grab and twisted to stand a good three feet away from her.</p><p>“Note: if a guy just told you he lost an arm, don’t try to fucking grab it. You're lucky I didn’t break yours.” He scolded.</p><p>Hermione jerked back and nearly tripped over her own feet while Ron jumped to his and yelled, “Oi, don’t yell at her!”</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes and decided he definitely liked the tiny one as she also stood and grabbed Ron’s arm.</p><p>Ginny yanked Ron’s arm to get him to face her and said, “Ron, leave it. He didn’t even touch her.”</p><p>Ron huffed, looking from Ed to Hermione who just shook her head.</p><p>“It’s an understandable point.” Hermione acknowledged. “It’s rather common for trauma victims to-”</p><p>She cut off and Ed leveled her with a scowl. Covering it with an awkward laugh, Hermione just turned and motioned for him to follow. “Why don’t I just show you the library.” She suggested.</p><p>Ed followed with only a slight reluctance. Teenagers were annoying as hell (he would know- he was one of the worst), but it wouldn’t be the smartest idea to make them hate him immediately. His eyes scanned the two that decided to follow them.</p><p>Hey, at least he was taller than them… barely.</p><p>“Most of the library is warded.” Hermione informed as she pushed open the doors. “Sirius went through a bit to make sure we wouldn’t grab anything cursed.”</p><p>Deciding not to question how you would curse a <em> book </em>quite yet, Ed nodded in understanding. “What do you have access to then?”</p><p>The library was <em> massive. </em>A dream come true for a researching alchemist. Even if half of it was closed off he would still have access to nearly twenty shelves of potential material.</p><p>“Half of this shelf.” Hermione chirped with a grin.</p><p>“Half… <em> what?” </em> Ed felt his world collapse around him. “How am I supposed to do any serious research with… <em> thirty books?” </em></p><p>Not to mention from their style they looked like children’s books. Hermione sputtered, “I’m sure if we asked Sirius could look through more for us-”</p><p>“Or we can just grab them.” Ed interrupted and turned to walk towards any shelf just to put some distance between them. He wasn’t expecting to slam into a wall like the one lining his window.</p><p>Throwing his head back in exasperation Ed muttered, “Aw, fuck that.”</p><p>When he touched the barrier he wasn’t able to get an elemental read from it. There were no physical components making up the magic, so why should he need to understand it? He rubbed his hands together and clapped, slamming them into the invisible wall with the thought of <em> deconstruct deconstruct decon- </em></p><p>His hands pushed forward and through the barrier.</p><p>“<em> Fuck yeah!” </em> Ed cheered and threw a fist into the air. “See ya later, twerps.”</p><p>“<em> Hey!” </em>Hermione yelled after him. “You’re going to get yourself hurt!”</p><p>There was no response as Ed had already veered down an aisle and was scanning the books. By whatever few blessings Truth decided to bestow he was able to read their language with a bit of concentration.</p><p>Hermione came racing after him just as Ed grabbed the first book-a beginners guide to darker transfigurations. It sounded just similar enough to transmutation to raise some questions.</p><p>He wrinkled his nose at the heavy layer of dust coating the books, shelves, and now his sleeves. No doubt Mustang would yell at him again for it-at least he could use it as an excuse to re-equip his own coat.</p><p>“<em> Elric! </em> We really shouldn’t be in this part of the library!”</p><p>“Shouldn’t have made it so easy to access.” Ed returned as he positioned the book into the crook of his arm and continued searching.</p><p>“That was a high-level ward!” Hermione defended while the other kids slowly drifted into the aisle behind her, looking more apprehensive of their surroundings.</p><p>Ed scoffed, “Well, if that was a high-level ward I’m not too worried about some fuckin’ curse.”</p><p>If there was one thing Ed was a master in, it was speaking too soon. He had a weirdly powerful talent of fucking up even the simplest plans by making a comment. Breda had laughed and suggested it allowed them to win by using it against the old Fuhrer.</p><p>So, theoretically, Ed shouldn’t have been shocked when he went to grab another book and felt a tingle of electricity race down his arm as he made contact. Not one to give up so easily, he still grabbed the book.</p><p>“Hey, Hermione?” He started conversationally and interrupted her lecture about listening to Sirius’ rules. “I think that book just cursed me.”</p><p>Hermione’s jaw dropped and Ed moved to reach for a third book. The speed with which Hermione darted out and slapped his hand away from the shelf was impressive.</p><p>“Rude.” Ed said and went to reach for it again.</p><p>“<em> Elric, </em>no!” Hermione slapped his hand again and Ed turned to face her. “We need to go tell Sirius! This could be bad!”</p><p>With an exaggerated sigh Ed motioned for her to lead the way, two books he did manage to snag tucked under his arm.</p><p>“Leave the books!” Hermione yelled without turning.</p><p>Ed decided he went through enough effort already getting cursed by one and completely ignored the command.</p><p>Sirius was still sitting with the other adults when Hermione came barreling through the kitchen doors. “Sirius! We need your help!”</p><p>Her tone was frantic, and everyone at the table immediately rose to their feet. Remus made eye contact with Ed trailing behind Hermione and turned his eyes upward with a pleading expression.</p><p>“Fullmetal?” Mustang questioned.</p><p>Ed felt his feet move to a proper stance as he straightened at the tone. “I grabbed a cursed library book.”</p><p>It really wasn’t a big deal. Ed felt totally normal. Was this curse just a static shock? All that hype for something so harmless?</p><p>Sirius looked at Ed with the expression of a dead man. “What the fuck?”</p><p>Silence fell on the room for a few moments before Arthur rushed over and began to wave his wand around Ed. “Do you want to take a seat? You might be more comfortable.” Arthur advised.</p><p>Ed shrugged, hopping up onto the section of countertop behind him. Arthur gave that sigh of ‘that wasn’t what I meant but I’m used to it with my idiot children’ and cast a few more spells in quick succession.</p><p>“Status?” Mustang asked once he was next to Ed, eyes quickly scanning for any sign of injury.</p><p>“Just a small electric shock and nothing else. I’m fine.” He assured, directing the last part at Arthur with a glare.</p><p>“Yes, well, apparently you are.” The message was positive but something in Arthur’s tone when he spoke wasn’t quite certain.</p><p>“There? See? Clear bill let’s get back to research-”</p><p>Arthur gave him the pity eyes and asked, “Are you able to use magic, Mr. Elric?”</p><p>Frowning, Ed tilted his head. “Uh, no?”</p><p>“You’re a <em> squib?” </em> Arthur reared back more in shock than disgust.</p><p>“<em> Squid?” </em> There were a lot of terms thrown around lately that Ed didn’t quite understand, but this had to take the cake. “The fuck does a squid have to do with anything?"</p><p>Mustang sighed and elaborated, “Squi<em> b. </em> It’s the term for a person born into a magic line but without enough magic to perform any themselves.”</p><p>Oh, that bastard got a bunch of information while Ed was getting cursed in the library, didn’t he?</p><p>“But I saw you perform magic last night.” Remus tried, brow furrowed, “This morning at breakfast-with the chopsticks?”</p><p>With a groan Ed replied, “I said before that was <em> alchemy </em>not magic. More science and less wave a stick and hope for the best.”</p><p>“Magic isn’t- what do you mean <em> science?” </em>Hermione piped up with another thoughtful look.</p><p>Shit, these wizards really didn’t know <em> anything </em>about alchemy? Ed gestured with his hands and explained, “Like, the alchemical formula that transmutes one element into another?”</p><p>At the blank looks Ed was getting Mustang turned to Sirius with a frown. “Do any of you know what a proton is?”</p><p>Hermione was the only one that raised her hand and Ed really shouldn’t be surprised. Ed, the smartass that he is, went to raise his and Mustang slapped it out of the air with a, “Not you.”</p><p>“Well,” Mustang sighed and shifted to lean back against the counter next to Ed with crossed arms, “That’s a conversation for later. Can you tell what the curse was meant to do?”</p><p>Arthur nodded, “It targets your magic and makes any casting extremely painful… Potentially lethal.”</p><p>With a hum Mustang turned to Ed, “No alchemy for the time being as a precaution.”</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes but nodded, “Got it.”</p><p>“Wait, you said you grabbed a book in the library? How did you get through the wards?” Sirius held up a hand and asked.</p><p>“Oh, I deconstructed it.”</p><p>Sirius blinked at him. “You what?”</p><p>“Yeah, alchemy’s base steps are comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction.” He held up a hand and put up fingers as he listed them. “I just stopped at deconstruction.”</p><p>A pained noise left Sirius and he threw up both hands before muttering to himself and leaving the kitchen. Remus sent an apologetic smile and followed him out.</p><p>“Well, we can talk about all of that over dinner, hm? I best be off to work.” Arthur informed and grabbed a coat from the dining table before leaving the same way Remus and Sirius did.</p><p>“Yes, yes, and you kids clear out- I’m going to be getting started on lunch. Stay out of the library until Sirius has a chance to reward it!” There were a round of agreements to Molly’s orders as the kids shuffled out.</p><p>“I’ll see Arthur off and be back.” Molly informed as if afraid to leave them alone for more than a few moments. Which, fair, considering Ed managed to get himself cursed in about twenty minutes.</p><p>“Thank you for your hospitality, Molly.” Mustang praised and Molly patted his shoulder before following the others.</p><p>Ed let out a breath when they were finally alone. “Fuck, this magic shit is stressful.” He complained.</p><p>Mustang chuckled and agreed, “I didn’t know what to expect from a wizarding society, but their government seems just as corrupted as ours was.”</p><p>Twisting on the counter to face him Ed wondered, “Evil homunculi leader?”</p><p>“No, but an incompetent one who’s denying the existence of Voldemort despite multiple witnesses claiming he has returned.”</p><p>Ed hummed at that, reaching to his side and grabbing for a slice of the bread left on the counter behind him. He took a few moments to rip it apart and eat a few pieces.</p><p>“At least we have Truth to verify that shit.” Ed commented while pointing a chunk of bread at Mustang.</p><p>“Yes, but I doubt telling the Minister that ‘God confirmed it’ would be enough. I’m getting the idea that many of the higher-ups are involved directly in Voldemort’s schemes.” Mustang snatched the bread from Ed’s hand.</p><p>With a shrug Ed commented, “Well, fuck it, been a while since we’ve overthrown a government.”</p><p>“That’s not something to sound excited about, Fullmetal.” Mustang admonished, but Ed could hear just how teasing the tone was.</p><p>“What, like you didn’t have the exact same thought?”</p><p>Mustang sniffed and adopted his best military stance. “I will neither confirm nor deny.”</p><p>Ed laughed and Mustang eyed the dust covering his uniform <em> again </em>. “Didn’t I clean that for you this morning? Are you doing this on purpose?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ed retorted immediately, setting his snack down next to him. “But, shit, if you’re gonna complain about it I’ll clean it quick.”</p><p>He clapped, his mind running through equations and preparing to form the full circuit.</p><p>Mustang grabbed Ed's wrists and pulled them apart to break his concentration.</p><p>There were a number of things that Ed feared despite forever denying it. The entire situation surrounding Nina stuck out as an example.</p><p>But nothing could be compared to the uselessness he experienced when Father took away his alchemy and began to destroy his little brother. He always had trust issues and hated being pinned or manhandled, but that experience gave him a whole new viewpoint on the matter. After, if there was one thing his coworkers learned, it was <em> not to grab at his hands. </em></p><p>Panic surged through Ed's entire body. His hands were pinned, he was defenseless and he had to <em> fight. </em></p><p>Ed lunged forward, his teeth sinking into Mustang's exposed forearm.</p><p>“Fuck, Fullmetal!” Mustang ripped his arms away and shook it out. “I thought you were over this shit!”</p><p>Bold of Mustang to assume Ed would ever get over his shit, but hypocritical to direct that at Ed's trauma.</p><p>“Everything alright in here?” Remus leaned into the kitchen and Ed saw his face go about twelve shades paler.</p><p>“Alright, thank you.” Mustang tried to dismiss, one gloved hand going to casually cover the teeth marks left in his arm.</p><p>But Remus’ wand was out and trained directly in the center of Ed's chest. Remus’ voice cracked as he said, “Ed, you should know better.”</p><p>The panic was receding now, but Ed still barely registered the live weapon pointed his way. “I know it was a dick move but he had me <em> pinned.” </em></p><p>“I know why your eyes are gold.” Remus tried again.</p><p>“Don't fucking remind me.” Ed muttered. He would have much rather inherited his mother's green eyes.</p><p>“Then you understand what you've done? What this <em> means? </em>” There was more venom in Remus’ words than Ed thought possible from the man.</p><p>Ed looked from Remus to Mustang, but the way Mustang had his fingers pressed lightly together didn't reassure him <em> or </em>answer any of his questions. Since he was just as confused as before, Ed blurted out, “Dude, are you trying to yell at me for treason? Because I've done worse than bite the bastard and I'm still kicking.”</p><p>Mustang gave him the classic ‘shut the fuck up Fullmetal’ look and finally came to his rescue. “I assure you, Remus, there's no issue here.”</p><p>Remus swung to face Mustang. “Do you even know what he <em> is?” </em></p><p>“... Xerxian?” Mustang guessed.</p><p>The answer just seemed to aggravate Remus. “Golden eyes are the telltale trait of a <em> werewolf </em>, Fuhrer Mustang.”</p><p>“A whatwolf?" Ed turned to Mustang for help but the man just shook his head.</p><p>Remus huffed, his wand hand shaking and shoulders rolling with tension. "Do you, or do you <em>not</em> turn into a wolf on the full moon?!"</p><p>"Uh...not?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sirius: what are your plans here?<br/>ed: i dont know but we do have a.... leg up on the competition<br/>sirius: what<br/>mustang: this house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me after dyeing my hair blue at midnight: okay time to write!</p>
<p>Also I don't know how British kids actually swear but I don't want to start tapping into Wizard Swears(tm) so the kids say fuck now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why would I… like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chimera?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ed yelled, shoulders tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chimera?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus cried before the others still present, having probably heard them shout, raced into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius took one look at Remus’ stance and pulled his own wand on the alchemists. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mustang stepped forward slightly, his body shifting to partially shield Ed. “I don’t know what a werewolf is, but I promise you nothing requiring wands has happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed heard a gasp and saw Hermione and Ron trying to peek around the corner with Ginny slightly behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?” Sirius almost whispered, staring at the arm Mustang exposed when he moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he grabbed me. Shitty defense mechanism. Happens to the best of us.” Ed answered and waved a hand dismissively, still wondering why they had their wands clenched so tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>transform into a wolf?” Remus asked with the inflection of a broken man. “But… your eyes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong, I hate my eyes too. They look just like my bastard of a father’s eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mustang made a strained noise and Ed rolled his eyes and said, “Believe me, if I never have to hear the name Van Hohenheim again I’ll be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hohenheim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed watched the recognition on her face and wanted to scream. He turned to Mustang and gestured toward the wizards. “ </span>
  <span>Please tell me Hohenheim is a popular name.” He pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mustang wordlessly shrugged and Ed wanted to strangle his useless ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, right. I can't deal with that right now. What the fuck is a werewolf?” Ed continued when Mustang continued to be unhelpful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's a curse.” Remus’ arm finally dropped to hang at his side, but the grip on his wand didn't loosen. “Once a month during the full moon a werewolf is forced to take the form a beast and mindlessly rampage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, so, not a chimera then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can assure you we don't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> werewolves in our home, Mr. Lupin.” Mustang informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've never seen anyone but a werewolf have golden eyes.” Sirius muttered and only lowered his wand when Remus guided it with his own hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed scowled and crossed his arms while assuring, “My dad and brother have ‘em too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hermione wormed her way through the Weasley adults and next to Sirius. “Did you say your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Von Hohenheim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least the topic shift seemed to release most of the tension in the room. Little victories, and all that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s his real name, actually.” Ed corrected as if he cared about them getting the bastard’s name right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes lit up and she rambled, “I mean there’s no way they can be the same person, right? But- you said you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>alchemy?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Paracelsus is considered the father of alchemy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Ed was thankful she didn’t see the way Mustang and Ed flinched a little at the phrase. She just continued, “He’s credited with the discovery of </span>
  <em>
    <span>parseltongue! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which makes sense, since he named himself Paracelsus, but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes took on a shade Ed had seen far too much- like he was a project to pick apart. The son of the famed Philosopher of the East, or, West, or whatever other bullshit titles the man had hoarded. As someone who wanted to be as distant from his father as possible, it wasn’t exactly a look Ed appreciated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed clapped his hands and took a deep breath. “You know what? That’s enough for today. Let me know if you figure out how to get rid of this curse shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving a hand over his shoulder Ed weaved his way through the gathered wizards and out into the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few steps he stopped and sighed, looking to the ceiling and asking for strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got somethin’ to say, shrimp?” Ed confronted and spun to face the youngest Weasley following him through the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny startled but collected herself and said, “I want you to train me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” It was an effort for Ed to resist taking a step away as he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath Ginny straightened her stance. “You’re in the military. You look like you can handle yourself in a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not ask Mustang? He’s probably more willing to train some kid than I am.” Yeah, he even recruited that kid at age twelve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-” Ginny trailed off, gaze drifting to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, shit, did she have a crush on Mustang? Was this some lame attempt to impress him? He really shouldn't be shocked at this point, but Ed was frustrated it meant he had to deal with these kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “You know what? If you can last through a sparring session with me without complaining? Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Ginny practically wiggled in excitement was disgusting. Ed definitely wouldn't hold back in testing her ability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got somewhere we can train?” Ed questioned. Truthfully, he had wanted to ask anyway. He was used to a pretty rigorous training routine and didn't want to have to give that up every morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny nodded, thankfully learning from earlier and just motioning for him to follow her back the direction they had come. “Yeah! It's mostly used for spell practice but that's only because wizards don't care about physical fitness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow, “And you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flashing him a grin that was a few degrees to feral she said, “What, like I would pass up the chance to beat the shit out of guys who try to flirt with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed gained a whole new respect for the tiny witch. Maybe teaching her some basics wouldn’t be too bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe it would be the worst experience of his life, given the way she practically collapsed after ten laps of the room and twenty push-ups. He had no idea what a standard amount was for this world, but he clearly had quite a bit of work to do with Ginny before he even mentioned sparring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she couldn’t keep up with his own strength and stamina, she wouldn’t stand a chance. Even if she focused more on agility she needed the endurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed crouched in front of her and poked at her shoulder. “You good, shrimp?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny groaned, pushing herself to her hands and knees. “You do this every morning? You haven’t even broken a sweat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the tame version.” He scoffed. “Just be glad I’m not dumping you on a deserted island like my teacher did to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaw hanging and brows furrowed, Ginny twisted to face Ed and questioned, “I’m sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging his shoulders Ed added, “Well, I did have my brother with me so it wasn’t too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old were you?” Ginny asked while leaning back onto her shins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny made a pained noise and pushed herself to her feet, holding her arms out lightly for balance. “I’m gonna pretend that’s totally normal and just be grateful I’m not on an island somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed snorted and stood across from Ginny on the mat. “I wanna see where you’re at combat wise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the way her face scrunched at that. Holding out a hand he instructed, “Throw a punch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she did, Ed almost dropped his hand in disappointment. “Okay, so, everything about that was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you swing on someone like that you'll break your wrist.” Ed scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting his hand for her to mirror, he started by curling his fingers into his palm. “Keep your grip here tight, but not too tight. You want to do some damage but you don’t want to lose circulation and end up with a numb hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny followed his lead as he wrapped his thumb around his first two fingers and dropped his hand to hold it in line with his elbow. “Keep your thumb out from your fingers or you’ll fuckin’ break it. You only make that mistake once. The impact point should be these two knuckles here, and you wanna keep your wrist aligned with your forearm so you don’t fuck it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping forward, Ed kicked one of her shins so she would move that foot back. “Don’t completely face me. Dominant foot behind you and at a forty degree angle- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>forty, not eighty- </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you know what a forty degree angle is?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed sighed, mimicking the proper angle and waiting for her to match it. Catching on, Ginny bent her knees slightly when he did. “Now, you wanna punch through your target. Don’t stop short. Act like you’re punching something a few inches behind what you actually wanna hit, and follow through. So, slow motion, pivot on your back foot- good! Left shoulder back, hips to match it, and right shoulder forward. When you go for the swing squeeze your hand, but only after you’re in motion or it’ll be a weaker punch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept pace with his demonstration fairly well, and Ed held up an open palm again. “Now, show me what you got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny took a moment to prepare herself, clearly running mentally through the wall of information she had just been handed. After a moment she twisted forward, connecting their hands with much more force than last time. She immediately swore, stepping out of her stance and shaking her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Just remember you want to connect with your first two knuckles, not your fingers,” Ed flashed a grin, “and if you wear rings it’ll hurt a lot more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed was about to clap when he remembered alchemy was still a no-go, and instead wandered over to one of the training mannequins and dragged it back to where Ginny was. “Now just go nuts on this fucker for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Ginny’s credit, she picked up the technique almost instantly after that. She only needed a few more minor corrections and she was throwing hits with enough force to nearly topple the thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, after a few minutes she was winded, and Ed saw her punches losing steam. “Alright, done for the day. Nice try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try?” She demanded, pulling stray hairs from where they were stuck to her face. “What does that mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means nice try today.” Ed shrugged. “You-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cut him off harshly, “You said if I made it through without complaining you would train me. I didn’t complain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed grinned. He didn’t think she would want to continue when she saw what it entailed, or after she learned the basics. “Alright. Meet me in here again tomorrow morning at six.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank God.” All the energy drained from her and she collapsed back on the mat with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Ed moved to the corner to grab his jacket. “You didn't do bad, kid. Keep it up!” Ed flashed a grin and thumbs up before sliding on his uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny returned the motion and Ed left her to recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed didn't really have anything else to fill his day until he heard about either food or an Order meeting, so he decided to seek out Molly to see if she had any more information about the curse. The sooner they gave him whatever wizarding cure he needed he would be able to get back to terrorizing Mustang with dumb alchemy stunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he passed a window he saw it was most likely late afternoon, so he veered towards the kitchen. As he expected, Molly was there preparing dinner. A bowl was on the counter with a spatula stirring it and a second cutting board next to Molly was peeling potatoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed frowned. Did she ever get a break? She was a member of the Order, so why did it seem like all of her time was spent here cooking for everyone else? That didn’t sit well with Ed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Edward!” She greeted, ushering him in and handing him a piece of the carrot she was dicing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his thanks, taking a bite before asking, “If you use magic for so much, why don’t you just completely cook with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly looked a bit startled at the question. “Oh, it gives me something to do during the day instead of just worrying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t work?” He asked while leaning against the counter next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear, I had to stay home to raise seven children the past twenty-four years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> In Resembool it was rare for a family to have more than one child. Ed had been lucky to have Al since their family was able to provide the necessary care, but most families were barely getting by with the crops they grew on their own land to feed an extra child. He had only known two other sets of siblings through his childhood, and one had been twins. The thought of seven children in one house was… ridiculous, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly laughed. “You’ve met my four youngest staying here. Percy, Charlie, and Bill are all staying elsewhere, though Bill does drop by sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed was too busy trying to wrap his head around the concept of her large family to ask questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aside from that, I wanted to talk to you earlier but couldn’t find you. Where were you?” Molly asked while sliding the carrot she had cut into a floating pot next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really not wanting to say ‘teaching your daughter how to throw a punch’, Ed replied, “Oh, training. I needed to move around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Arthur contacted him on his way to work, and Severus stopped by with a potion to get rid of that nasty curse.” Her knife connected with the board with extra force on the last word. Now that he thought of it, she probably wasn’t too thrilled to let her youngest children run around in a house riddled with dark artifacts and curses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly waved her free hand towards a cabinet and a small vial came racing into Ed’s hands. He studied the light blue liquid and asked, “Just drink this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her nod he opened it and slammed it without thinking too much about it. It tasted like that time Winry dared him to eat a bug she found when they were five. Ed stuck out his tongue and shook his head, snatching a piece of the onion from Molly’s cutting board to clear out the taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck that.” He muttered, acting like he didn’t see Molly’s disapproving glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smacked his hand away when he reached for another vegetable and scolded, “Go sit in the lounge with the other kids!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed laughed but obliged, grabbing a handful of carrots as he stepped away from the counter and dodging the hand she swung to hit the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waltzed into the next room still grinning and shoving an entire handful of carrot pieces into his mouth. “Hey.” He greeted through it and moved to sit on the sofa next to Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny gave him a downright lethal glare. “Fuck your workouts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t even in there that long.” Ed defended, waving his hand. “Try keeping up with a normal morning routine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he was distracted by a whoosh from the fireplace, but when he turned it was just Arthur returning home. He waved to the room before continuing to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contrary to what he expected, Ginny just flashed him a grin. “That a challenge, Elric?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed scoffed, “If I thought you could make it even </span>
  <em>
    <span>halfway</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dropped the topic, but Ed had the feeling it wasn’t the last he heard of it. The fireplace grabbed his attention again, and this time it was the witch from last night, but with vibrant green hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Ed exclaimed, jumping over the back of the sofa in order to intersect the newcomer. “How do you make your hair do that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to prove his point her hair faded to a paler green. “I'm a metamorphmagus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bless you. Can you teach me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach… you?” She questioned, and Ed didn't understand why she looked like he asked her to prove gravity existed. Surely she got this question all the time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed nodded stubbornly, adopting his best military respect pose. “Yes, ma'am. Please teach me to change my appearance like you do.” Ed pleaded. There was nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>proving</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ed couldn't do magic. He would make it work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don't know?” She regarded him with a critical eye before extending a hand. “Name's Tonks, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm twenty.” Ed returned while shaking her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you.” Tonks patted his head in that condescending mother way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making every possible effort to ignore that, Ed prodded, “So you'll teach me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks put her hand to her chin and made a mocking face of concentration. “What's in it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll teach you how to knock out a man in one punch.” If it worked for Ginny maybe it would work for Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” She snapped her fingers and extended a hand to shake. “I mean, I can't teach you exactly because you have to be born a metamorphmagus, but I do know a few rune sets to change your hair color.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed eyed the look of mischief and thought to himself that he just made an amazing friend. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ed showing up to dinner with neon red hair: this is fucking sweet<br/>mustang: you're fired</p>
<p>Also</p>
<p>al, through the gate to tonks: DON'T TEACH HIM!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of these days Al is gonna crawl through the gate just to kick Ed's ass</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ed was young he had loved his hair. At first it was that it matched his brother’s and dad’s. Trisha always talked about how much his dad knew. How gifted he was with alchemy and could solve any problem they faced. Ed wanted to be just like Hohenheim when he grew up.</p><p>Yeah, that didn’t last.</p><p>The week after his father left Ed had gone out to the river with a stolen kitchen knife and cried while cutting off as much of his hair as he could manage. It was too <em> blonde- </em> too much like his <em> dad. </em></p><p>Trisha had grounded him for a month when he came in with cuts across his small hands and patchy hair. She wasn’t angry though, as Ed now knew, just afraid. She had evened the hair out as it grew, and loved to tell him how much she loved his hair.</p><p>Al never fully understood that phase. He had been too young to fully comprehend what their dad leaving meant. Never even really knew his dad. But they were both close to Trisha growing up, and it had been Ed’s personal mission to take care of her for the rest of his life.</p><p>Ed cut his hair again when Trisha became ill. Hohenheim had left them to suffer alone, and Ed was once again reminded of that betrayal every time he looked at his reflection.</p><p>It wasn’t fair that the man who could have had all the answers left and they were powerless. Maybe if he prayed, cried, <em> pleaded </em>enough she would stay. Ed would never admit how many times he begged for his father to come home.</p><p>That year was quiet, and the spring didn’t have the same light it once did. Ed and Al continued working on their land throughout the day and by candlelight they would study their alchemy. Just as they always did. Trisha hated when they deviated from routine just to care for her- always claimed they should be off living their lives.</p><p>Birds sang and the summer sun was bright- but Trisha was gone.</p><p>On her deathbed she had told Ed again. <em> I love your hair, Ed. </em></p><p>Maybe she was comforted by the ghost of her husband long gone. Some desperate attempt to cling to a better time when they were <em> happy. </em>But there was nothing that brought a smile to Trisha’s face quite like when she would braid Ed’s hair and listen to him ramble about alchemy for hours.</p><p>Ed grew out his hair after that. But not to resemble his bastard of a father who left their mother to die. No- he did it <em> for </em>her.</p><p>So, Ed had a rather complicated relationship with his hair. But here, in this world, there was no Al, no<em> Trisha. </em>There was only some version of a Hohenheim that Ed had no doubt he resembled.</p><p>He couldn’t stand that thought.</p><p>Ed didn’t know going into it if Tonks would be able to help him or not. He could have always asked one of the other wizards, but there was something about Tonks that he resonated with.</p><p>She was clearly overlooked by the other adults in the order, and had so much more potential than they thought. The simplicity with which her eyes morphed colors and her features seemed to shift on her face had to attest to that. He hadn’t seen anyone else perform magic without a wand besides Molly in the kitchen.</p><p>Maybe it was like back home. All of the strongest people he knew were women, and a lot of the time they were overlooked for it. But Ed would like to see any of these wizards against Izumi’s alchemy or Hawkeye’s guns. Olivier Armstrong’s <em> anything. </em></p><p>Once their deal was made, Tonks immediately turned to leave the room, heading past the training room Ed had been in and to the library. “Okay, so-”</p><p>Reaching a table and perching on the edge of it, Tonks pulled out her wand and conjured an ordinary looking rock. Perfect for skipping on the river at home, Ed thought.</p><p>“I can go over rune patterns with you, and all you would have to do is change the engraving here.” Tonks explained and conjured a parchment and <em> quill </em>of all things to scribble some lines that he guessed were runes on.</p><p>Ed listened patiently as she explained the concepts and combinations before asking, “Will alchemy fuck with the magic?”</p><p>Tonks blinked. “Will what, what?”</p><p>“Alchemy. You know-” He clapped with an extra flare and turned the paper into the shape of a crane. When it was done he held it up for her to examine.</p><p>“I see.” Tonks whispered while cautiously taking the crane from his hands.</p><p>Ed had the feeling she did not, in fact, see.</p><p>Mustang was mid-conversation when Ed strolled into dinner next to Tonks, giving her the beginning of a lesson and showing how to form a fist. His hair was loose from its normal braid, and a collection of vibrant red, orange, and yellow. Like <em> flames. </em></p><p><em> “Fullmetal?” </em> Mustang’s higher pitch grabbed the attention of the table and they turned in unison to face the smug alchemist. <em> “What did you do?” </em></p><p>Ed was rather proud of the fact that he stunned Mustang into Amestrian. The look on Mustang’s face was definitely worth the near two hours spent testing runes with Tonks.</p><p>“Tonks taught me how to work with runes!” Ed declared, and held up his hand for Tonks to high-five.</p><p>“Kids a natural.” Tonks praised as she hit his hand without turning.</p><p>One of the Weasley twins- Ed didn’t believe in his ability to ever tell them apart- lit up. “You can do that with <em> runes?” </em></p><p>Tonks returned his admittedly feral grin and raced to where they slid to give her a seat between them. Seeing them immediately absorbed in a conversation, Ed wandered to the empty spot by Mustang. A pair of chopsticks was already next to his plate, and Ed wondered idly if Mustang was actually nice enough to make them for him.</p><p>“Please tell me that’s temporary.” Mustang pleaded.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Ed said without a trace of sarcasm, “it’s permanent. Isn’t flame hair cool? Heh, I guess <em> I’m </em>the Flame Alchemist now.”</p><p>Mustang leveled him with an empty stare. “Keep it up and I’ll flame alchemy that hair right off your head.”</p><p>“I know a spell to regrow it!” Tonks chimed in helpfully.</p><p>Ed twisted slowly back to Mustang with the widest grin he could manage. “Isn’t she sweet?”</p><p>“The best.” Mustang agreed with enough apathy to make Ed snort into his pasta.</p><p>When his hand twitched for the third time, Ed grumbled and switched the chopsticks to his other hand.</p><p>Mustang lowered his voice to a whispered Amestrian, “<em> Alright?” </em></p><p><em> “Fine. Just overworked.” </em> It wasn’t completely true. He didn’t do anything that should cause his arm to act up. In all honesty, it had ached since he was cursed by the book in the library. But, as Molly assured, the curse was completely gone after he drank the Bug Potion for lack of a better name.</p><p><em> “Careful, Edward. You were already cursed and it’s your first day. You got lucky that it was harmless to you.” </em>Mustang said while putting on a gentle smile to assure the others that everything was just fine.</p><p><em> “It ain’t luck- it’s skill.” </em>Ed retorted in a tone far too confident for how he felt. His hand twitches again, this time his fingers moving enough to nearly knock over his glass.</p><p>Exhaling loudly, Ed moved his hand beneath the table and repetitively clenched and unclenched his fist.</p><p>Mustang frowns at him.</p><p>Ed just continued eating his pasta.</p><p>“Care to clue the rest of us in?” Sirius questioned from beside Mustang, leaning onto the table and much too far into their personal bubble. Honestly, Ed was certain he was the only one willing to break up their conversation.</p><p>“Bastard doesn’t like my hair.” Ed said and pointed to Mustang with his fork, “I think he’s just jealous. We can ask Tonks to make another rune rock.”</p><p>Mustang took a breath with the kind of patience Ed could never understand and returned, “I would rather eat my own gloves.”</p><p>Sirius laughed, leaning back into his own chair. “You do seem pretty fond of those things. In fact- do you two ever take them off?”</p><p>Ed and Mustang made eye contact for a moment there.</p><p>“It’s part of my alchemy.” Mustang finally answered honestly. “The circles on the back-they’re the ones I use.”</p><p>The topic really made Ed wish he could tone out the others and revert to Amestrian again. He hadn’t considered it before, but could Mustang use his alchemy without the circles on the gloves now? Of course, he would still need the initial spark, but he <em> had </em>seen the gate. Ed couldn’t believe he hadn’t interrogated him over it yet.</p><p>Judging by the way Mustang turned to Ed with apprehension, he knew exactly what Ed was thinking.</p><p>“I just think they look neat.” Ed shrugged in response to Sirius’ question. He really didn’t need the gloves once he wasn’t focused on hiding his automail, but they became a second nature. Not having them on felt… <em> wrong. </em></p><p>Sirius stretched his lips to a thin line and nodded in acceptance to the answer.</p><p>Halfway through dinner they were joined by an Snape and an older witch introduced to Ed as Minerva McGonagall, and so far she was his favorite. She seemed kind, and didn’t immediately turn a wand on Ed which was a plus in his book.</p><p>Eventually, the kids were once again herded out and the mood turned somber. Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later, and he was accompanied by a few wizards Ed hadn’t met yet.</p><p>The first was shorter, hobbling on one wooden leg and sporting a fake eye so obvious it made Ed wince. Winry would probably have a heart attack seeing his leg.</p><p>The eye creeped Ed out the way it darted from face to face, and the way it seemed to trail over him before pausing on where his leg was. Like it could see through the table and identify it as metal. The way the man smirked didn’t help the impression.</p><p>Next was a witch Ed appreciated because at least she looked put together compared to Dumbledore’s bright purple robes and the one-legged man.</p><p>Behind them was another man. This one was tall- tall enough that Ed wanted to tackle him on principle- and dark-skinned with more intricate robes than the witch.</p><p>Dumbledore took his normal place at the table and the three scattered to the empty spots. When everyone was settled Dumbledore said, “Ah, Edward, it’s good to see you recovered from the incident this morning.</p><p>Ed really didn’t want to know how or why he knew that when he hadn’t visited since before Ed was cursed.</p><p>“Yeah, it wasn't bad.” Ed casually shrugged and felt Mustang lightly put a hand on his forearm to help cover the way it spasmed in response.</p><p>“And Fuhrer Mustang.” Dumbledore greeted like an afterthought and Ed was thrilled. Teach the bastard to make enemies the same day you arrive.</p><p>Mustang, though, was probably used to this kind of treatment and nodded in return. “So nice to see you again, Albus.”</p><p>Honestly, Ed was too tired to try and decipher all the subtle nuances to their voices and word choices.</p><p>Instead, he reached across the table to offer his non-chaotic hand to the woman since she seemed the nicest. “Yo, Ed Elric.”</p><p>“Amelia Bones.” She returned with an amused smile.</p><p>“Fuhrer Roy Mustang.” Mustang added with an unamused smile.</p><p>Ed grinned at the interaction.</p><p>“Oh, of course,” Dumbledore took back the reins of the conversation like an overenthusiastic student. “Gentleman, I’d like to introduce you to our other Order members who were unable to join us yesterday.”</p><p>“Alastor Moody, but we usually call him Mad-Eye Moody.” Dumbledore introduced the creepy man with an expression like it was a friendly inside joke. Ed wanted to consider that rude since he wouldn’t want to be called ‘Metal-Arm Ed’, but, well-</p><p>“You’ve already been introduced to Madam Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and lastly Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.” Dumbledore gestured to each in turn.</p><p>Well, at least they had some powerful names on their side, even if Ed wasn’t sure what most of those titles actually meant.</p><p>“A pleasure,” Mustang introduced for the second time- which, completely unnecessary- with the confidence of a man knowing he was flaunting his titles for attention, “Fuhrer Roy Mustang of Amestris joined by Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric.”</p><p>“Amestris?” Kingsley questioned, “I’ve never heard of it.”</p><p>“We’re a relatively secretive nation. Kept off the grid from even the wizarding world.” Mustang said.</p><p>Ed was busy mentally preparing himself for the bullshit storm that Mustang had the time to prepare as Mad-Eye followed that with, “Why would you need to go through that much effort?”</p><p>Acting like it was tough to talk about must have been the highlight of the night for Mustang. He always seemed to enjoy lying to convince people. Which is exactly what he did when he replied, “We’re mostly squibs. Our main form of defense and study is a unique application of alchemy. It’s a well guarded secret that we were originally attacked for.”</p><p>A few gasps from the people that weren’t here earlier, and then they were all looking at the two Amestrians with pity. “Squibs?”</p><p>Ed had a feeling Mustang knew he was going to reply something along the lines of ‘doesn’t make us any less capable of kicking your ass’ by the way he put a hand on Ed’s knee and spoke. “Yes, so you can understand why we wanted to hide ourselves and our talent from parts of the world.”</p><p>The pitying looks were suddenly tinged with guilt that made Ed just a touch vindictive.</p><p>“Why come out of hiding now? With the Fuhrer no less?” Amelia asked. Oh, at least someone else knew what a Fuhrer was.</p><p>“The war that Voldemort threatens is bigger than all of us,” queue the flinches at his name, “and it was ultimately my choice to offer aid. As the leader and main military figure of my home, I find it fitting to provide my own services.” Mustang elaborated while lifting his hands to fold them neatly on the table in front of him.</p><p>Ed found himself straightening his posture in response to the change.</p><p>“What’s the deal with the kid?” Mad-Eye turned his freaky gaze to him and Ed felt his shoulders tense.</p><p>“What about me?” Ed questioned, a little shocked to be dragged into the conversation so suddenly.</p><p>Mad-Eye kept the fake eye settled on Ed as he answered, “Exactly what I said: why is a child joining our meetings?”</p><p>Ed bristled like an offended cat. Still, he glanced to Mustang and only replied when the man gave a subtle nod of permission. “This <em> child </em> has been in the military since he was <em> twelve </em>and can be spoken to directly, thank you very much!”</p><p>A few members of the order looked disturbed or unconvinced by Ed’s answer. Please, they had teenagers assisting with the war effort here but couldn’t believe Ed had been recruited at such a young age? Not that it was a normal age, but-</p><p>“You let a <em> child </em>join the military? Please tell me that’s an exaggeration.”</p><p>Mustang put on his best appeasing expression. “Fullmetal was a special case there, but he did apply for and pass his state alchemy exam at age twelve, yes.”</p><p>Whatever he was going to follow that with was cut off as the room erupted into noise. It was chaos, people yelling at Mustang for that or directing their anger towards Dumbledore and wondering if this was all a joke.</p><p>Even Remus contributed, raising his voice in an effort to be heard and ask everyone to calm down.</p><p>Dumbledore drew his wand, probably to silence everyone for a fucking moment, when Ed made eye contact with Moody. It was like all other sound drained from the room and all Ed heard was the smug note in Moody’s voice as he asked,</p><p>“That how you lost your leg?”</p><p>Ed hissed in the way that he was sure would have had Al hoisting him up by the armpits to scold. He startled, slamming his hands to the table with enough force to grab everyone’s attention. “<em> That’s </em>none of your fucking business.”</p><p>“However crass my subordinate’s language, I would have to agree. Unless you want to share the story of how you lost your leg with us?” Mustang said and moved a hand to Ed’s shoulder and had to apply some pressure to keep him in his seat.</p><p>Mad-Eye didn’t seem phased. “I’m more interested in how well it was replaced. Quite a feat for a nation of squibs.”</p><p>Ed could practically see the last string of his patience held before him and Moody laughing while slicing through it. He snapped.</p><p>“<em> Because it doesn’t exist!” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ginny: why is your hair so long?<br/>ed, internally: you see it all started when i was born-<br/>ed, externally: hhh ugly short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Interlude: Amestris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meanwhile, back where the fuckin' president just vanished-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riza Hawkeye prided herself on being the most collected person she knew. She was nothing if not reliable, stubborn, and efficient. After working with Roy Mustang for years- well, she had to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The war in Ishval hadn’t destroyed her. Damaged, yes, but Riza liked to think of herself as one of those nesting dolls. No matter how dented she became, there would always be another version ready to take the lead.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>The sensation of flame across her back.</span></em> <em><span>Was this how the boy she buried felt before he died?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Riza emerged from the aftermath stronger than before. Under Roy’s lead she was prepared to topple the very country they stood in if it meant changing for the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take me out if I stray from the proper path.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy was someone she could trust, no matter how slowly. She had watched him obliterate families with his alchemy, but she also saw that same spark in his eyes when he spoke of revolution. They would change this world side by side and come out of it standing tall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, watching through the door as Roy and Ed vanished, Riza felt the final doll crumble into dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The circle vanishing into the flooring and walls was radiating a soft white light, and Riza instinctively </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that meant. Someone- some </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing-</span>
  </em>
  <span> had activated a circle and ripped the two alchemists away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Roy wasn’t the only one in his office. Fullmetal was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al was on his way. He would have arrived at the station a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My brother means the world to me.” Ed commented, eyes the slightest bit distant as he ran a finger over the glass in front of him. Riza wasn’t sure she had ever seen him tipsy. “I don’t know what I would have done if I couldn’t bring him back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sacrificed your alchemy for him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ed smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. “He’s worth it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door shut behind her with a resounding thud. No one else had seen the circle. She had time. Riza moved quickly, grabbing the first paper from the stack on Mustang’s desk and drawing out any symbols she could remember before they faded. Then, folding that and shoving into her pocket, she reached for the filing cabinet and dug out a few needed forms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were well hidden in the back of the cabinet and mis-labeled. A precaution Roy had thought of a few months prior. In the case of an emergency- where he was unavailable and they needed to keep a cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A handful of briefing letters pre-signed and addressed by Mustang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there were other security measures in place. Handwriting and signatures were an easy thing to forge, especially for certain alchemists that were highly skilled in replicating handwriting. Mustang was one of those, but it wasn’t like the generals needed to know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza, however, had always been terrible at replicating signatures, especially Mustang’s overly dramatic one. So, they created this as a sort of backup plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrote without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a request for a meeting near the border of Xing. Trade negotiations relating to fabric and relevant materials.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza made the details as specific and boring as possible. With any luck the generals would only care about the part where Roy would be out of Central for a few days. A welcome break for them, they wouldn’t question the motives twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least they were used to seeing missives drafted in her handwriting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock startled her as she finished sealing the letters. Riza shoved them into a neat pile and called, “Enter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain?” Havoc leaned into the office. “Al’s on his way in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deliver these.” Riza snapped, passing the papers to Havoc and continuing past him. She didn’t have time to acknowledge Havoc any further. If Al got to the office and realized something was wrong before she intercepted him-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ed!” Al screamed as his brother fell across from the homunculus and he unleashed what had to be the most vicious display of alchemy Riza had seen from him. Ed’s attacks were always to contain. Injure, but not too harshly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Al’s attack was aimed to kill.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-she really didn’t want to think about the consequences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havoc blinked at the papers shoved into his arms. “Uh, got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza managed to intercept Al in the hallway a few rooms down from their shared office area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alphonse.” She greeted. “Welcome back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al looked better than the last time Riza had seen him. The time in Rush Valley looked like it did him a lot of good. He was walking steady without assistance and looked more like a normal teenager than the walking stick Ed had dragged from the gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, when he first returned Riza had been sure he wouldn’t be able to walk at all for a few years. That kind of neglect to his body dealt a lot more damage than any of them had been anticipating, and it showed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Winry had just discussed moving to Rush Valley for further study (and most likely to spend more time with that Paninya girl) and offered Al a spot in her home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably the best thing for him. Al visited, of course, and Ed stopped through Rush Valley on nearly every assignment outside of Central, but Al was able to recover without Ed hovering like a mother bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza never thought the alchemist most well known for his temper would be able to take on such a motherly tone. Even if that tone was interrupted by yelling at Al to eat his vegetables, it was a shock nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al smiled, and it was much too bright for the news Riza was about to share. “Thanks. Is Ed here? He was supposed to meet me at the station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no decent way to approach this. How do you tell someone that their brother was taken by the same entity that stole their body years ago?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because as much as she wanted to deny it, she had seen that circle before. Al would know the exact symbols better of course, but she recognized enough from her studies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a bit of an issue.” She started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al sighed, “Did Ed destroy a country’s economic standing again? I promise on his behalf it was probably at least thirty percent an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza clenched her jaw uncomfortably tight. “Perhaps we should discuss this in the Fuhrer’s office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough for Al to realize something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed himself had never been shy about discussing his various mishaps, and they weren’t secrets among the military. But now Riza was glancing for listening ears like she hadn’t done since Pride was active.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, she was shocked Al didn’t just bodily drag her into the office at top speed. He did, however, completely ignore the team’s greetings, not even sparing a glance before charging into Mustang’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door shut behind them, and Al turned to her with terrified eyes. “Where’s Mustang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza stood next to the desk and motioned to a chair. “You might want to sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where </span>
  </em>
  <span>is my brother?” Al practically bared his teeth like a wild cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a circle. I didn’t recognize a lot, but-” The effort it took her to continue when Al’s face morphed into something grief-stricken was astronomical. “but, when I got into the office they were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al collapsed into the chair Riza had offered. “Do you remember any of the symbols?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza handed him the paper, now getting the chance to see her drawings were on the back of a supplies request. Woops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Al spat. “These are- </span>
  <em>
    <span>who-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cutting off, Al buried his face into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza did her best to comfort him with a quiet, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al looked like he stopped breathing for a moment before he released a heavy breath. “Run what happened by me again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitant, Riza reiterated, “There was a circle in the office-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the circle is what you’re telling me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” They-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cut off when Al abruptly crouched, clapping and using his alchemy to push back Mustang's desk and clear a large space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Al, what are you doing?” Riza asked as the teen grabbed a piece of chalk from his pocket and started to draw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to wring out Truth like a wet towel.” Al said with an amount of indifference that alarmed Riza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riza stressed, looping her arms under Al’s and pulling him up and away from the human transmutation circle he had started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al twisted in her grip, not shaking himself loose but enough to face her. “Ms. Hawkeye, with all due respect, I do have my alchemy and mother’s stubbornness. You will not stop me unless an alternative to turning Truth into a towel whip is provided.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would your brother say if he came back to find you bound to armor again?” Riza asked and Al went almost lifeless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said Mustang was with him?” Al questioned while stepping forward and away from Riza’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al nodded to himself as if that was enough of an answer for now and picked up his chalk from the floor to hide it back in his pocket. “Good. He knows better than to let Ed die while I’m still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza had to resist the urge to argue that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distracted from that endeavor for the moment, Al turned to pacing the length of the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get them back.” Al stated. “I’m thinking- I can’t access Truth without a sacrifice, right, but, Ling had a stone when he left Amestris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Emperor?” Riza startled and narrowed her eyes. “You would use a stone to get them back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Al’s armor falling lifeless to the ground. A life for a life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would do anything for my brother back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no doubt in her mind that he would. This wasn’t Al at fourteen years old crying that the world wasn’t fair. He had grown since they discovered the stones. It would always be a horrid concept and something they all prefered to avoid mentioning, but the fact was that a stone was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across from Riza stood Alphonse Elric, who was finally reunited with his body and brother after years and would be damned if he let that escape him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riza wouldn’t let him do that alone. Al had been through enough. Had to overthrow a government and fight an immortal at age fifteen. If he was determined to speak to the emperor and take his stone… Riza would stand by him every step of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re going to Xing?” Riza asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.” Al agreed without hesitation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mustang? Gone<br/>Riza? In charge<br/>Al? Feral<br/>Hotel? Trivago</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to see a collection of memes for this fic check me out on twitter @altalunee !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>